Elle voulait ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision
by glygly
Summary: Les clientes de Yuuko auraient souvent plus besoin d'un bon psy que d'une sorcière, mais puisque Yuuko se pique de connaître l'âme humaine et les rouages du destin...


**Titre : **Elle voulait ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision  
**Base : **xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages : **Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro et une jeune fille  
**Genre : **gen/vaguement psychologique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"égoïsme" + "angst" d'après 31 jours (19 août 06) – supprimée de la communauté presque immédiatement après, suite à un manque de confiance dans sa justesse. Trois ans et une tentative de correction plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'elle soit bien, mais je la soumets à votre jugement.  
**Continuité :** plutôt début de série  
**Avertissements :** psychologie zarbi, mention de suicide et de yuri  
**Nombre de mots : **près de 2000

oOo

Une fois de plus, Watanuki se retrouvait à cuisiner pour Yūko, en maugréant sur son goût pour l'alcool. Maru et Moro reprenaient joyeusement chacune de ses phrases, et forcément Mokona l'embêtait à vouloir aider. Rien que de très ordinaire.  
Ordinaire aussi, le fait que le kekkai s'ouvre pour amener de force une jeune fille qui passait par là, ordinaire le fait que la nouvelle arrivante ne comprenne pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là et s'excuse d'avoir fait intrusion.

« Tu es dans une boutique, ma jolie. Une boutique où l'on exauce les souhaits. Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu désires.  
- Mais... non.  
- Mais si. Allez, dis-moi, et si c'est dans mes capacités, j'exaucerai ton souhait.  
- Si c'est dans ses capacités la maîtresse exauce tous les vœux !  
- La maîtresse peut le faire ! »

La jeune fille, complètement perdue, ne répondit rien. Watanuki en profita pour la détailler, de derrière son panneau coulissant : mise simple et décontractée, pas vraiment le genre lycéenne après les cours, sans doute plutôt une étudiante, quoi qu'elle fasse bizarrement gamine.

Yūko revint à la charge :  
« N'aies pas peur voyons, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Est-ce ton secret le plus profond, le mieux caché ?

- Allons, dis. »

La cliente prit quelques inspirations forcées, cherchant à rassembler son courage, et lâcha finalement :

« ...Ce n'était pas mon amie. Ce n'est _pas_ mon amie.  
- Tiens donc. Qui ça ? »

Une fois le premier secret avoué, elle débita très vite, d'une voix entrecoupée, ce qui semblait tant lui peser sur le cœur :  
« Une fille que je connais. Les gens s'imaginent que c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Ah ha. Ça serait plus que ça ? » demande Yūko avec un sourire entendu.

La jeune fille rougit, baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Watanuki détourna le regard, tout aussi gêné : cette Yūko, `fallait toujours qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat !

« Non. J'ai cru, à un moment, mais non. Non. »  
- Vraiment ?  
- J'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai aimé ses mains sur mon dos la fois où elle m'a massée, c'est vrai. Mais le lendemain finalement, j'avais mal tout là où elle m'avait touchée. Et puis même, j'ai détesté tout le reste du temps où on a été proche l'une de l'autre. »

Pas très cohérent, comme discours, et elle avait l'air de s'en rendre compte elle-même, d'ailleurs. Watanuki, une fois remis de sa surprise, se demanda si par hasard, l'intérieur du kekkai de Yūko recelait un sort obligeant les gens à avouer ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas...

Yūko, elle, restait concentrée sur son affaire :  
« Reprenons. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et raconta, lentement, d'une voix sourde, en se tordant les mains.

« C'était il y a des années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, nos parents qui ne se connaissaient pourtant pas tant que ça, nous ont présentées l'une à l'autre en pensant qu'on s'entendrait bien. On a le même âge, ça leur suffisait. Seulement à cette époque, j'étais presque une recluse. Je détestais les êtres humains. Je me fichais éperdument d'elle. Mais nos parents n'ont rien vu et ont décidé que comme prévu, on s'entendait à merveille. Comme de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre ami, tout le monde l'a catalogué comme "ma meilleure amie". J'ai rien pu faire, ça m'était presque égal de toute façon ; elle venait chez moi et je faisais de la place en regimbant intérieurement, j'allais chez elle quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix, en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Jusqu'à ce jour où j'en ai eu assez... toute ma famille était invitée chez la sienne pour le déjeuner, pour des histoires de relations de travail. J'ai failli tout envoyer promener, me révolter, hurler, dire que je ne voulais pas. Au dernier moment, j'ai mis en balance tout ce que ça représentait pour nos familles, je me suis raisonnée et je me suis tue, je ne l'ai pas fait.  
- Sinon, tu aurais été libérée ?  
- Je le pense.  
- Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence, alors ?  
- À cette époque, je préparais les concours d'entrée à l'université. Je passais le premier deux semaines plus tard. Ça n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale. Et puis tout le monde sait que ça ne se fait pas ! Je me suis promis de le dire la fois suivante, mais calmement. Je pouvais endurer juste un repas et attendre encore un peu.  
- Et ?  
- He bien... he bien, la fois suivante, c'était trois jours plus tard. Son frère s'était tué. »

(Watanuki aurait bien voulu prendre le temps de s'horrifier d'un tel constat, mais Yūko, elle, ne s'en formalisa guère et enchaîna aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était :)

« Et personne ne savait que tu n'étais pas l'amie de cette fille.  
- Voilà.  
- Et tu as jugé que ce n'était toujours pas le moment d'arrêter cette comédie. Tu as continué à leur mentir.

Dans le sourire de Yūko, Watanuki se demanda quelle leçon sur la volonté humaine il allait encore recevoir, cette fois. De l'apitoiement pour cette fille, ces deux filles, pour le garçon mort ? Non, rien.

« Et donc. Ton souhait, c'est d'être débarrassée d'elle ? »

La fille sursauta et leva un regard effrayé.  
« N-non !  
- Tu ne peux plus la supporter, pourtant ? »

Elle ravala un sanglot.  
« Après ça... après ça, j'ai posé un regard nouveau sur elle. Je me suis mise à l'admirer. Je la trouvais forte. J'ai même cru que je l'aimais... »

Yūko la laissa poursuivre, sans aucune remarque ni sous-entendu déplacé cette fois, laissant Watanuki se demander de quelle histoire tordue il allait s'agir cette fois, et la jeune fille replacer ses souvenirs.

« Peut-être même que je l'ai vraiment aimée. Elle aurait dû venir habiter chez nous, et à ce moment, je trouvais ça formidable ! je nous voyais déjà devenir comme deux sœurs...  
- Et qu'est-il arrivé ?  
- Elle est finalement partie vivre chez des gens de sa famille éloignée. Et puis, elle a changé, en pire. Elle est devenue bizarre.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Pire que bizarre. Elle est folle. Pour de vrai, ses anciens amis ne peuvent plus rien pour elle, c'est d'un docteur qu'elle a besoin. Et... elle me fait peur. Je ne peux plus l'approcher. »

Yūko tira sur son fume-cigarette d'un air pensif.  
« C'est bien ça, tu _veux_ être débarrassée d'elle.  
- Ne plus avoir à m'en occuper. Ne plus devoir la fréquenter. Ne plus porter la responsabilité de sa folie. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'elle meure ! »

Là, Yūko eut un sourire carrément carnassier :  
« Qui a dit que tu le voulais ? »

La fille se tut, confuse, et baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Pour Watanuki, elle venait de s'accuser sans qu'on le lui demande.  
Yūko écrasa sa cigarette d'un air un peu plus indulgent.  
« Bon. Tu veux simplement rompre un lien qui t'entrave. Enfin... si tu le voulais vraiment, tu l'aurais fait toi-même depuis longtemps. »

La jeune fille garda encore le silence, honteuse.

« Tu t'es laissée ligoter. C'est à toi de te libérer. Mais je peux encore t'aider à ça. Seulement...  
- Seulement ?  
- Le prix à payer... » commença Yūko,

« ...est trop élevé pour moi, » intervint vivement la jeune fille.

Le sourire en coin de Yūko s'élargit. Elle eut même un petit rire entendu.  
« Tu crois ? Je demande toujours la juste compensation. »

À nouveau, la fille dut chercher ses mots et rassembler tout son courage pour parler :  
« C'est à moi de me libérer de cette entrave. N'est-ce pas ? c'est ce que vous dites. Ça devrait être facile. Je crois que je sais comment faire, mais vous avez vu, je n'en ai pas le courage.  
- Et c'est ce que tu es venue chercher ici. »

La fille acquiesça.  
« Si je révèle ce mensonge, je perds mes amis. Les vrais. Ceux que j'aime, ceux auxquels je tiens vraiment. S'ils apprennent, ils me laisseront. Et ça, je veux encore moins. Je ne veux pas renoncer à eux à cause d'elle !  
- De vrais amis comprendront.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ?  
- Si.  
- Alors tu peux leur dire. »

À nouveau, la fille acquiesça, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Comme elle était au bord des larmes, Watanuki supposa qu'elle avait la gorge nouée et ne pouvait rien articuler.  
Yūko conclut donc :  
« Bien, maintenant, la décision t'appartient. Te taire et continuer à vivre dans un mensonge que tu croyais confortable, ou décider de parler et voir comment les choses se dénouent, à toi de voir. Si tu veux tenter ta chance, tu trouveras le courage de le faire. Tu prendras conscience du véritable prix à ce moment-là. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle hésita encore un peu, puis remercia maladroitement.

« Bien. Watanuki, tu peux la raccompagner ?  
- Aah... merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine ? Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi...  
- Mais si, mais si. Un gentil garçon s'occupe de toi, tu ne vas pas refuser, hein ? »

La fille baissa la tête, rougissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais ne protesta pas plus et laissa un Watanuki aussi vaguement rouge lui montrer la sortie.

Cela fait, elle disparue derrière la barrière, Watanuki se tourna vers Yūko, interrogateur :  
« Et maintenant ?  
- Ben, tu me fais des beignets de poulpe, et tu m'amènes une bouteille de sake !  
- Des beignets de poulpe !  
- La maîtresse veut à boire ! »

Watanuki soupira.  
« Euh, je me demandais ce qui allait lui arriver, à cette fille.  
- Oh.  
- Elle va faire quoi ?  
- Elle seule le sait. Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit : il n'y a pas de hasard. Si elle est entrée ici, c'est qu'elle le devait. »

Là, il n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle se répétait un peu beaucoup.  
« Donc, elle va leur dire, à ses amis, qu'elle a trahi l'autre ?  
- Oh, `trahi', c'est un bien grand mot.  
- Euh... quand même...  
- Enfin, si elle est entrée ici, c'est que quelque chose doit arriver... »

Watanuki hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre ; Yūko reprit,  
« Alors, tu en penses quoi, _toi_, de ce qui devrait lui arriver maintenant ?  
- Hum. Elle va revenir bientôt, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne t'a pas encore tout dit. Et puis personne ne ressort de ta boutique sans avoir formulé de vœu, non...  
- Ah, tu crois ça… C'est donc que tu deviendrais observateur, mon grand ?  
- Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment ses amis vont le prendre…  
- He non. Il reste effectivement des choses qu'elle ne nous a pas dites. Et qu'elle a l'air d'ignorer encore elle-même, dirait-on.  
Yūko tira une bouffée de sa pipe avant de conclure :  
« Elle reviendra quand elle saura. »


End file.
